


Angel of War

by ha5rika



Series: Angel of War [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha5rika/pseuds/ha5rika
Summary: They've fought the war together. Now it's all over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at [my tumblr](http://hafireika.tumblr.com/).

Jared blinks up at him lazily and it reminds Jensen of all the times after they had sex when Jared had trouble staying awake.

He is lying on the ground, boneless and lax. Would’ve been tasting dirt if his face wasn’t turned to the side, looking at Jensen. The grass looks fresh and soft against Jared’s cheek. His face is a little sweaty like he’s been running ( _exactly_ like he’s been running. Sweat drips down Jensen’s neck too. Jared bet him in this race). Tiny little breaths escape Jared’s parted lips that seem to be hiding a smile – a secret smile that he only shares with Jensen. Jared’s fingers twitch a little as if they are itching to reach out and touch. His hair is matted at the back, but his stupid bangs still fall freely into his eyes. His eyes never leave Jensen’s – _Look at me, Jared. Just keep looking at me_.

A pool of blood is steadily growing beneath Jared’s head, spreading outward. It doesn’t seem to bother him.

Jensen wonders if the skies should be dark and gloomy, rain pouring down his face. That’s how situations like this were usually written in the books that Jared loved to read and talk endlessly about (books that spoke of a different place, a different time, a different life). But it’s not. The sun is burning over their heads. Maybe there should be a bird chirping in the distance. Jensen’s never heard a real bird chirp in his life, but he’s seen a few sappy movies from the Database. A bird always chirps when the sun is out. In those movies, the sun looks yellow in the sky. Here and now it looks red through the dust gathering in the air. The wind picks up and whips at Jensen’s face. There’s a dust storm coming in. They shouldn’t be out here.

The muzzle of a gun presses harder into the back of Jensen’s skull to the point that it is physically painful.

Right. He and Jared are not alone. Looking into Jared’s eyes (and remembering all the times he’d waxed poetic about them under the covers, whispering so they wouldn’t disturb the other residents of the bunker and snickering when they do and one of their friends grumbles about it) it’s hard to remember that there are people surrounding them. People in uniforms, with their guns drawn out and ready to shoot them. The gun digging into his head, the one that is about to splatter his brains all over the fresh green grass that Jared is lying on, doesn’t bother Jensen in the least. He thought it would, dying and all, but all he feels right now is a sense of calm. He imagines Jared’s heartbeat slowing down and tries to match his own to that rhythm.

Even now as he kneels before his dying lover, ready to be executed, he knows he strikes fear into the hearts of these bastards.

Fear of death, regrets that he’ll never admit to, longing for all the things he’ll never get to do (kiss Jared under the stars, eat an _apple pie_ , watch the last Lord of the Rings movie, put a slug in every one of the motherfuckers who is the reason Jared is now in a pool of his own blood) come to the surface, clawing their way through his heart, in the form of tears. His eyes burn, but Jensen refuses to let the tears form. He only has eyes for Jared – Jared, who even when his body is beaten down and broken, is so strong and beautiful. An angel. Jensen wants Jared’s eyes, the unwavering trust and love in them as he looks at Jensen, to be the last thing he sees. He doesn’t want tears obscuring that vision.

Together they’ve fought for their right to live. And now they’re dying together. He can almost hear Jared whisper – S _tronger together in life and forever together in death_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying they live, but they're not dead? Yet? Sorry?
> 
> This is not a complete work. It's a snippet from a longer, unwritten story that's in my head. I have a couple of snippets written, a few more planned, but whether or not I put it together into a full story depends on whether people want to read it or not, I guess? Right now this is a way for me to get past my writers block - just writing random snippets and scenes that come to mind. I wasn't even gonna post this, but clearly I'm possessed right now.
> 
> The story is set in the future, that is maybe a little dystopian and is sort of a war story. I won't reveal too many details because right now I want to post more snippets and reveal a piece of the story with each drabble. What do you think? Do you wanna read more of this? Please let me know :)
> 
> One more thing: I was struggling with tagging this without giving too much away so if you have any ideas for tagging then let me know. Thanks.


End file.
